Old Friends
by BlueChakra
Summary: An old friend of Sasuke's returns to Konoha and is placed on Team 7. A verbal argument between the two escalates into something more serious, and Sasuke... gets turned into a girl.
1. Sasuke's a what?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

For those wondering, Tomoko Yoshida is an original character that I created.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's a what?  
**

"I cannot believe that Kakashi-sensei is still not here. I mean, is he going to give us that test or not?" Naruto whined. To say he was merely anxious was a bit of an understatement. After all, he just became a Genin, and now he has to take yet another test. It didn't help matters much that their sensei seemed to be a no show. "Hey, Sakura-chan, when we are through here, want to go for ramen?"

"Once again, I am not interested in having ramen with you," his pink haired teammate replied. "What is it with you and ramen anyway? Besides, I'd rather share a meal with Sasuke-kun." She turned to the other member of their team.

A tick formed on Sasuke's head at Sakura's voice. Why was it that she wouldn't just leave him alone already? "Can't you both keep it down?" he spoke. "You're both starting to give me a headache."

Just then, Kakashi finally showed up, three hours late. His three pupils glared daggers at him. Of course, that was nothing that a ninja of his level could not handle. He was a Jonin after all.

It was about then that Naruto noticed that the copy ninja, AKA Kakashi, did not show up alone. At his side was a girl, about their age. "Who's the girl?" he asked.

"Well you see," the Jonin started, "I had to stop to save a cat... but it was black... so I had to keep it from crossing my path. It turned out to be a ninja cat, so that wasn't easy." He then abruptly stopped his little speech, realizing that he was answering a question that had not been asked. He spent so much time working on that excuse too – a pity it would go to waste. "Ah, yes," Kakashi restarted, motioning to the girl beside him. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I brought this girl here. She will be taking part in this exam as a member of Team 7."

_"__Just what I need, another teammate to hold me back,"_ Sasuke sarcastically thought to himself. Nonchalantly, the raven haired boy looked over the newest member of Team 7. Actually, she wasn't bad looking at all. In truth, she was quite beautiful with light skin, platinum blond hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore her hair in a fringed style with her straight, silky locks reaching a tad below her jaw. She wasn't freakishly tall, but was somewhat taller then him, Sakura, and Naruto. Furthermore, she was rather buxom for her age.

There was a strange feeling, though, that Sasuke just couldn't shake. It was almost like he had seen her before. No, not one of those cliché 'saw her in a dream' things. It was more along the lines of having met her before, but the details were proving elusive. He took a step towards her, centering his gaze on her face, trying to place her. She really was quite beautiful, but who was she? Then, a look of recognition crossed his face. "I am not working with her!" he blurted out.

"Is that any way to talk to your best buddy?" the girl spoke angrily. Glaring at Sasuke, she stepped towards him. They were now mere inches apart.

"Best buddy? You're not even a read friend!" Sasuke all but erupted at the girl. "A friend wouldn't have abandoned me! I want nothing to do with you!" He turned away from the platinum blond.

"Abandoned you!" the girl screamed, her anger quite obviously escalating. "Do you think I wanted to go to Wave?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to turn back to her. He merely responded, "Why don't you go fangirl with Sakura or something and leave me alone?" Unbeknownst to him, that little comment of his had pushed the platinum blond over the edge.

"Fangirl!", she screeched, deciding that she would try 'that' jutsu on him. Instantly, her hands began flying through various signs in preparation. Of course, Sasuke didn't know about the signs since he still had his back to her. That jerk hadn't even bothered to look at her when he told her to 'go fangirl'. She'd show him, though. With that thought, the girl lunged forward, planting her palms squarely on Sasuke's back as she unleashed the jutsu.

Sasuke staggered forward from the force of the strike. It wasn't all that hard of a blow, but – considering he was not expecting it – it had almost knocked him over. Almost instantly, he had pivoted around, kunai in hand. If she wanted a fight, he most certainly wasn't going to just stand there. At least that was what he was thinking before the world began to spin around him. His kunai dropped from his grip, the thud of its landing reaching his ears in what seemed to be a delayed reaction. What the heck was going on? Why we his sense of balance suddenly shot? At least he hadn't fallen himself, but the mere act of standing was taking far more concentration than it should have been.

Abruptly, his sense of balance returned. Well, maybe it hadn't returned completely. For some reason, it still felt somewhat off, but at least the world no longer appeared to literally be spinning around him. Why, though, did his chest hurt so much? True, the navy blue shirt he had worn today had been a little on the tight side due to shrinking from repeated washings, but it wasn't that tight was it? The sound of tearing fabric filled the air, and Sasuke was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

It was then that he noticed the expressions of his teammates, expressions that gave him a very bad feeling. Sakura looked like her jaw was about to hit the ground. Naruto was red faced and nervously averting his gaze. Kakashi merely looked surprised. As for the platinum blond, she had a 'what the heck did I just do' kind of expression currently.

With a feeling of intense dread, Sasuke looked down, quite afraid of what he was going to find at this point. He could quite clearly see that his shirt had been ripped open in the chest area. The scary part was why it had ripped open. He was now a she and her chest, which was simply too large for the shirt to contain, was now exposed for all of Team 7 to see. Why couldn't she have worn a looser shirt today? "Kya!" Sasuke screamed in a voice that was clearly more feminine than usual, awkwardly trying to cover her chest with her arms. The next moment, she passed out.

"Well, that was shocking," Kakashi deadpanned before turning his attention to his still conscious students. Casually, he gestured to the girl that has just turned Sasuke from male to female. "This is Tomoko Yoshida. Clearly Sasuke already knows her, so I trust he – I mean she – already knows her name. Tomoko, is Sasuke's change permanent."

The platinum blond nervously fidgeted with her hair before responding, "I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei. I learned that jutsu from sneaking a peak at the forbidden scroll while waiting for you at the Hokage's office. The Hokage wasn't too happy when he caught me reading it, so I wasn't able to read too much about it."

"I see," Kakashi said, realizing that a meeting with the Hokage was most definitely in order. "In other news, you all pass. Sasuke's not in any state for an examination currently, and I really don't want to reschedule. Sakura, wake up Sasuke and help her get a different outfit. Her current shirt isn't going to do for obvious reasons. Naruto, Tomoko, you are both coming with me to the Hokage's office. Sakura, you and Sasuke meet us at the Hokage's office once Sasuke is decent."


	2. and now lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

For those wondering, Tomoko Yoshida is an original character that I created.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ...and now lunch.  
**

Having completed their meeting with the Hokage, Team 7 had gathered at a ramen stand, waiting for their lunch to arrive in relative silence. Three of the members were rather famished from skipping breakfast due to a certain instruction Kakashi had given. You see, Kakashi had originally planned to give a test today, a test that would be far more effective if the test takers were hungry. Of course, due to a certain incident, there really was no point in having told them to skip breakfast. This really wasn't his day. Casually, the silver haired ninja glanced at his charges, carefully studying the group. With any luck, they weren't taking the news too badly.

Sasuke fidgeted on her stool, a scowl planted firmly on her face. She was the one that worried Kakashi the most since the Hokage had all but said she was stuck like that. True, the Hokage said he would keep his ears open for any news related to a jutsu that may be able to reverse Sasuke's predicament, but what were the chances of one just falling into their lap?

As for Tomoko, well, she did not look too happy either, a pout showing on her lips. Inwardly, the silver haired ninja wondered what exactly was bothering her. Sure it could have been guilt from forcing a gender change on Sasuke, but – judging by how much she clammed up when the Hokage decided to hold off on given the girl her clan jutsus – it was probably the jutsus.

Sakura was more of an enigma currently. Since the meeting with the Hokage, she appeared to be deep in thought – about what, Kakashi could only guess. Though, if he had to guess, he thought it may be about Sasuke. After all, she had been a pretty big Sasuke fangirl.

Naruto, though, seemed to be the only one of his students who seemed to be acting fairly normal. True, he was rather quiet when they left the Hokage's office, but he quickly cheered up the moment the copy ninja let him pick where they would have lunch. Clearly, the orange clad ninja loved his ramen. As of now, he was sitting on the edge of his stood, obviously eager for the ramen to arrive.

Just then, Team 7 received their ramen, a huge grin spreading across Naruto's face. "Itadakimasu!" they said. Well, Kakashi, Tomoko, and Naruto said. Sakura seemed too lost in thought to even notice that the ramen had arrived, and Sasuke gave a 'hn' that was somewhat cuter than usual. With that, Team 7 began their meal, except for Sakura who still had not noticed the ramen.

Tomoko gingerly tasted her ramen, grimacing a bit as it touched her tongue. Okay, it wasn't really that bad, but it did seem to be missing something. With a smirk, she fished a blue pouch from her pocket before extracting a sugar cube from within it. Isn't it amazing how sugar can cheer someone up? Without another thought, she happily tossed the cube into her ramen.

Naruto was quite happy with the ramen as was, wearing a goofy grin on his face between bites as he shoveled the tasty noodles into his mouth. Considering how quickly he was devouring his meal, it was no surprise that he was the first to finish. Actually, that may have be an understatement since none of the others were anywhere close to finishing yet, Sakura just barely noticing that there was a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her.

As Sasuke ate her meal, she found her attention drawn to her two blond teammates. From the sound of it, the two blonds were having some sort of verbal altercation about ramen and... sugar. Tomoko must have tossed a sugar cube or two into her ramen. Naruto probably took such an action as an affront to ramen or something. Now that Sasuke thought about it, she recalled that Tomoko used to have quite a bit of a sweet tooth. Apparently, that sweet tooth hadn't gone away.

_"__Enough with that nonsense,"_ Sasuke thought, taking another bite of her ramen, trying to get the antics of the two blonds out of her head. _"...just relax, ignore the fools, and eat your ramen."_ Of course, as should have been expected with the way her luck has been going today, she wasn't able to simple ignore them. With a sudden crash, the table fell over, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, and a highly annoyed Sasuke sitting in its wake.

Tomoko and Naruto – who had both stood up at some point in their argument – nervously exchanged a glance before racing off. Enraged, Sasuke charge off after the two troublemakers, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk – not that anyone would know due to his mask. As for Sakura, she just blinked a few times in confusion before asking, "Kakashi-sensei, what just happened?"


	3. Enter the blanks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter the blanks.  
**

Tomoko looked over her reflection. Today she was dressed in a blue, short-sleeved shirt and green miniskirt, a pair of blue, thigh-high socks reaching to just a tad below the bottom of the skirt. At her left hip was a brown pouch with matching strap, the strap tied about her waist to hold the pouch in place. On top of her head was a fairly large green bow. Perhaps, she should have reconsidered wearing the bow. It made her look a little too... 'presenty'. Then again, although the bow was somewhat over the top, it did look awfully cute on her.

The platinum blond stepped back, the wooden floor creaking beneath her black shoes. Casually, she glanced around the room from mirror to mirror to mirror. There were quite a few mirrors here, but that made perfect sense since she was in a house of mirrors. She couldn't quite say why but something about this place just seemed odd to her.

As for why she was wandering around a house of mirrors when she was supposed to be on a mission, this place was the setting for that mission. Simply put, the mission was to find a lost ring. Of course, why would someone bother hiring a ninja team for that? Seriously, weren't there better things that Team 7 could be doing? Then again, she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with this place. Perhaps the others have had better luck. So far, she had just found room after room of nothing but mirrors.

With a sigh, Tomoko turned to leave but suddenly stopped as a scream filled the air, a scream that she instantly recognized as Naruto's. Without hesitating a moment more, she ran off in search of her blond teammate. Oddly, her reflection did no such thing. For a second, it stared into empty space before stepping forward. The mirror's glass rippled like water as the thing stepped through. Outside of the mirror, though, it most certainly did not look like Tomoko. The term humanoid could vaguely described the thing's appearance, but it clearly lacked details that one would expect with an actual human. For instance, the thing's 'face' was completely smooth – no eyes, no mouth, and no nose. It also lacked clothing but did not really need any due to its low detail nature. 'Blank' was a relatively good way to describe the porcelain-hued thing. Slowly, the thing – whatever it was – began to walk forward, the floor creaking under its shifting weight.

* * *

"Naruto, you OK?" Tomoko called out as she approached her fellow blond, offering a hand to help Naruto up off the ground. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

"Thanks," Naruto responded, grasping his emerald-eyed teammate's hand as he climbed to his feet. Rather uneasily, as if he wasn't quite sure what was going on, he looked around the room. Like the other rooms, this room was also filled with mirrors. "I was looking for that ring when I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye... something... without a face. I thought I must be imagining it, but then something just floors me. I didn't get a good look at it, but maybe it was the faceless thing. Then again, maybe someone's just messing with me."

"I see," Tomoko mused as she retrieved a kunai from her pouch. "It looks like this mission is going to be more interesting than it first seemed." Suddenly, her emerald eyes widened as a creak caught her attention, a creak from right behind her. Instantly, she left forward, spinning around in the process, the clang of her kunai sounding as it was knocked from her grip. A moment later, a soft metallic thud sounded as the kunai contacted the wood of the floor.

Tomoko couldn't help but smirk at the predicament she was in. Sure, it would have been nice if she had packed another kunai, but how was she supposed to know some faceless thing would knock the only kunai she brought away from her? Anyway, it certainly looked like Naruto wasn't joking about the thing's lack of a face. Just then another creak broke the temporary silence. Without a word, the green-eyed blond glanced towards the direction of the sound, noting that a second of these 'blanks' had shown up.

Tomoko looked to Naruto, seeing that he was already preparing to take on the 'blank' that was closest to him. That left the one that had previously popped up behind her for her to deal with. Casually, she looked to her fallen kunai and then back to the 'blank'. "_This thing doesn't look that tough,"_ she thought, readying herself for battle.

Just then, the thing did something she was most certainly not expecting – it opened its mouth. True, it didn't have a mouth a second ago, but the front of the thing's head just seemed to split open into what could best be described as a massive mouth. Something about the mouth seemed to be off, though. Inside, there appeared to be neither teeth nor tongue. It was like the mouth itself led to some kind of void – like the mouth literally contained nothing.


End file.
